Undeniable Control
Perhaps if he continued to run, his problems would gradually fall behind; unwilling to follow him through the rain-soaked streets and alleyways that wound around dreary homes. He wished it wouldn't follow, that he'd never have to deal with problems like these ever again. Makoto knew for a fact that his clear wishes were not the cold-hard truth at all. His problems would relentlessly follow him, floating behind him and always peering over his shoulder. He whimpered, worried of where to go and how to get away. The wind was a harsh cold, tearing through his snow-white hair and clothes, causing him to gasp and shiver. Droplets of water fell from the skies, forcing him to squint his eyes to see. "And just where do you think you're going, you pathetic mortal?" ''A harsh voice cut through Makoto's mind, ''"As much as I'm enjoying your midnight run, this is without a doubt not your style. We can't have you scurrying away from yourself, now can we?" Makoto continued running, feeling the energy of the voice grow closer, and he would have stopped for fear if he wasn't so intent on reaching his destination. Narrowing his eyes, he saw further still, in his view, all tall spire began to grow out from atop the rooftops. Elation filled his body from head to toe, and all doubts of the plan drifted away knowing he would soon be safe. A laugh resonated around Makoto's mind, mocking and filled to the brim with dry amusement, "I see. Dear host, you might wish to rethink your plan through. I am you. I will always be you. You can never get away." The sentences were heard and not ignored as Makoto acknowledged them with grim satisfaction. The seemingly cocky words were tainted slightly with fear and uncertainty, and that was something that kept Makoto's hope going. As he ran, he recounted the time that led up to this, a moment in which his spiritual body was separated into pieces after being forced in the Realm of Darkness. Spiritually, his dark half was released, allowed to think and act for itself; but without a body, it could potentially do little to no harm. Makoto closed his eyes running, whimpering for he knew he was weak, open to the harms that his dark half could do to him. Even so, both he and his dark side were at war, spiritually. They were both technically in the same boat, and as Makoto ran, they both had no idea what the outcome would be of Makoto's plan. Makoto didn't stop running until he was at the stairs that led to the door of the church. He bent over and clutched at his side, pain swelling slightly from an attack the spirit had done to him earlier. He took ragged breaths in before he calmed himself down, regaining his composure. He walked calmly up to the oak doors of the old church, Makoto had never been particularly religious, but he felt strangely nostalgic, as if he had been to this church merely days before. He placed one hand around the knob of the door, shaking slightly, noting its golden hue. The brilliant color of the gold handle was dimmed by the rain and moonlight, making Makoto feel quite uneasy. The door creaked effortlessly open, revealing the insides of the church. the altar was at the other end of the church, a white sheet lain over it and a single candle was sitting on a block of wood. Stained-glass windows with intricate patterns and pictures of which allowed very little moonlight to shine through, if there was any due to the storm. Makoto took a deep breath and walked in, clenching his fists until they were a strong white. The moment of truth was to come, and he was to see if his dark half were to follow. He couldn't lose himself. Not here. Not now. Not where someone as purely evil as this dark half of him should even be able to get within the church. The candle on the wood suddenly lit aflame, barely lighting some of the room. "Pathetic. Nothing can stop me, and you yourself should know that by now, Makoto. You'll never be rid of me, how come? I am you!" ''A deep chuckle emanated from around the church, rebounding off of walls and furniture. "You're not me! You're nothing like me!!" Makoto shouted, tears of frustration and fear, intermingling with disbelief ran down his cheeks. He fell to his knees, seeing as the powerful dark energy had certainly been able to follow him, even here in the church. ''"Oh yes I am, Makoto Ryo. I ''am ''you." At this, an ear-splitting scream echoed throughout the church, Makoto collapsed, holding his head in agony. Suddenly, the stained-glass images began to crack, and thus shattered, sending shards flying everywhere. Makoto's thoughts began to die down at this moment, as his sobs slowly descended to silence. "I-I... I can't... Hold- on..." Makoto muttered before he went still. A few seconds went by before his eyes shot open, now seemingly more determined and far stronger, with a slight devilish look, but barely hidden by the soft face. "Pathetic mortal. I have and will keep your body for now, my dear host. Not to worry, we've got work to do, a mission for this worthless planet. The blood of the innocent will flow without end..." A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the church, before it was suddenly set aflame. 'Makoto' walked from the building, a smirk on his face, "Ah, the Ebony games are to begin..." Category:Short Stories Category:Dark Category:TheSecret1070